The Saiyan of GP
by mdizzle
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I'm sorry people but my heart just isn't in this story as it once was. But should I ever be reinspired I shall update...just don't hold your breath.
1. Congratulations it's a monkey?

Me: "Hello everyone. When I first posted this I got lots of complaints, not really flames but they still hurt all the same. With any luck you will find this one to be okay. And in the old one I made Ranma Tenchi's cousin but you all seemed to hate that too. I hope you like it. This time though, **flames will be used to cook hot dogs**. Oh and one more thing, why do people keep comparing you to a horse Ranma?"

Ranma: "I don't know, I'm just the main character/cameraman."

Me: "Well if you don't know I don't know. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Nodoka was in the hospital in a great amount of pain. Why was she in pain? Because she was going into labor. That's right folks Nodoka was giving birth to Ranma. Genma wanted to be at her side for this but for some reason she insisted that he stay out of the room until she said it was okay. Genma didn't know why his wife didn't want him by her side but Genma would do anything for her so he did as she wished.

Several hours later of extreme pain…

"Congratulations Mrs. Saotome it's a…monkey?" said the doctor.

The doctor then held up a baby Ranma but this Ranma had a tail. Just like Goku, and as all babies Ranma seemed upset and confused and was crying a lot.

"Doctor please, I'm begging you! Remove his tail! My husband must not know about this!" begged Nodoka.

"I'm still a little confused as to why he has a tail…but okay."

"My wife is in there and in a great amount of pain! Wild horses aren't going to keep me from her!" somebody yelled outside the infirmary.

"Genma Saotome you are staying right where you are until I say so you got that?" yelled Nodoka to the other side of the room.

They then heard a very faint "Yes deer." From the other side of the door.

After a little bit of surgery on Ranma Nodoka said that it was okay for Genma to come in.

Genma came rushing in.

"NO-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY? HOW'S OUR CHILD?"

"Our child is 100 healthy. You're a father. You have a beautiful baby boy."

Genma took Ranma from the doctor's arms and held him in his own.

"A boy. I have a boy. I'm going to make sure he grows up to be the strongest martial artist there is." Said Genma as he wept with joy.

"I'm still a little confused about why he had a…OW!" The doctor got his foot stepped on by Nodoka before he could finish. And keep in mind that Nodoka had high heels on at the time so now the doctor was hopping around on one foot.

"What was he saying No-Chan?" asked Genma.

"Nothing dear. He's just happy that our baby is healthy is all." Said Nodoka.

17 years later…

Ranma was walking down the street. The birds were chirping the children were playing but none of this seemed to cheer him up. What can when your life is a living hell? He had fallen out of love with Akane. She had recently blamed all the chaos in Nerima on him but that wasn't anything he wasn't already used to. She had become even more violent than Ranma thought possible. She kept up the "Mallet now ask questions later" routine only this was much worse than it was in the past. There was only so much a man could take. The only problem was, there was nothing he could do about it. She was a girl and no matter how rude or mean the girl Ranma just couldn't hit her. No matter what he just couldn't seem to hit a girl…unless he didn't know it was a girl, or he was a girl.

But Ranma was walking with a depression key that could well rival that of Ryouga. He looked up the street and saw that Ukyo was arguing with Shampoo over something. Not really wanting to deal with this Ranma turned a corner into the park. The kids were playing tag (But they made sure to avoid him like the plague because he looked spooky with that depressed ki), lovers were on the benches, and he saw that a couple of girls were playing tennis.

Ranma looked up at the sky and saw storm clouds. That was kind of like his life, a storm. Powerful and unforgiving, giving no one a choice in the matter.

"Ranma?"

Ranma flinched. He knew that voice. It didn't belong to any of his fiancés, no this voice belonged to someone more dangerous. It belonged to…his mother! Dum, dum, dum!

"My boy. I've finally found my boy!"

Ranma swore, fate was out to get him!

She then gave him a hug that practically squeezed the very life out of him.

Somehow he managed to choke out the words "Mom…I can't breathe…Mom!"

Nodoka then let him go.

"I've missed you so much!" said Nodoka.

"Mom…can we finish this inside somewhere?" asked Ranma.

"Sure but I don't see why we have to. Sure the clouds look a little unfriendly but the weather report says it will only last a little while."

But before Ranma could say anything it started to rain.

"Why me?" Ranma-Chan said depressingly.

0.O

"R-R-Ranko?" asked Nodoka.

Ranma guessed it was time he/she told her the truth. He was so tired of his life in Nerima he just wanted it to all stop.

Ranma-Chan shook her head.

"No mom. It's me. Ranma."

O.0 (A/N: I apologize if I'm doing that too much)

"Can we go inside? I would much rather explain this in a dry place." Said Ranma-Chan.

This was it. His/her demise. Once the truth was out it was time for him to die. He/she wished that he/she could say that he/she had lived a good life but come on look at it.

They went inside the building. And little did they know that this was when Ranma's life would begin to change forever.

Me: "Well that's the first chapter. In your reviews please be kind. Oh I'm also thinking of having Baba cure Ranma of his curse. What do you think?"


	2. Meet Rebecca

Me: "Well I'm glad a lot of you like this. I must admit I'm relieved. But I am going to cure Ranma. It might have become a part of him but it was a part he never asked for. If you were Ranma wouldn't you want to be cured too? Plus there's also the fact that girls can't go super sayian. But what did you think of that line where the doctor was all like "Congratulations Mrs. Saotome, it's a…monkey?" I loved that. That right there is what I'm proud of. And to answer your questions Ranma is a descendent of Goku from his mother's side. He just doesn't know that yet. And I will be entering Ranma in the world martial arts tournament. In it Ranma will keep complaining that his butt is itchy, then in the final round Ranma is going to have a big surprise aka his tail is back. Start the fic."

4

3

2

They went inside and found a table. Ranma soon found a waitress. "Could I have some hot water please?"

"Of course mam." Said the waitress.

Ranma then sat down with her mother. "I guess I should start from the beginning. You see it all started when you let me and Pops go on a training journey…"

So let's skip past this because we all now how long of a story Ranma's journey is.

"So here we are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you mom. If you really want me to I'll commit seppuku." Said Ranma who had changed back into a guy during the conversation.

"Oh Ranma, it's not the curse that hurts me it's the fact that you didn't tell me that hurts." Said Nodoka.

"Mom from what you told me I lied for the good of all of us." Said Ranma.

"Well if you had just told me in the first place I could've helped you and your father both." Explained Nodoka.

"I don't understand mom. What are you talking about?" asked Ranma.

"What I'm saying is that I know a cure." Said Nodoka.

"SERIOUSLY?" Ranma shouted.

Nodoka nodded her head a little afraid of her son.

"I LOVE YOU MOM! YOU'RE THE GREATEST MOM EVER!" Ranma yelled as he picked up his mom and started to hug her off the ground.

"Oh my." Said Nodoka happily at her son's affection for her. There was nothing wrong with a son showing his love for his mom.

Ranma then put her down and apologized for making a scene.

"So you have a cure. Is it with you now?" asked Ranma.

"I don't have a cure, my friend does. Her name is fortune teller Baba, she knew an ancestor of mine or should I say ours."

Ranma just stared at her for a second. Exactly what ancestor was she talking about? And how was it possible for someone to have lived long enough to have met him/her?

"I don't get what you're saying mom but if it means a cure then I'll do almost anything to take it."

"But before we do anything I want a word with these fiancées of yours. True I wouldn't mind you marrying them all and giving me lots and lots of grand kids…ahem anyways. I do not like the way they are treating you." Nodoka said this while clutching the Saotome family honor blade.

"Mom. You're scaring me. Just what do you plan to do to them?" asked Ranma afraid that Nodoka was going to try to kill them.

"Oh nothing deer. I just have thought of a solution to your problem."

"Well alright then. Let's go." Said Ranma.

As they started walking back to the dojo they spotted a girl with long red hair around Ranma's age.

"H-Hi R-Ranma." Said the girl.

"Oh hi Rebecca." Said Ranma.

"I-I made y-you s-something. Y-you w-want to c-come inside to s-see it?" she asked.

"Thanks Rebecca but we're kind of in the middle of something. Maybe later okay?" said Ranma.

"Oh, okay." Said Rebecca depressingly. She was going to give Ranma a present to show her how she felt about him inside but right now he was too busy.

As they continued their walk back to the dojo his mom asked him "Who was that. I don't think she was one of your fiancés."

"That's just Rebecca. She moved to Nerima about a month ago. She's pretty nice and actually values my opinion. Although for some reason she's always stuttering around me and I can't understand why." Said Ranma.

Nodoka sweat dropped. "My boy is definitely a man alright."

Meanwhile somewhere in space…

"Hey Kiriko, Amane, Ryoko!" somebody shouted.

The three lovely ladies turned around to see their husband running towards them with something in his hands.

"What is it Seina?" asked Kiriko.

"I managed to pull some strings and got us some tickets to the world martial arts tournament of Earth." Said Seina.

"Why would you want to see what a bunch of regular people beat the snot out of each other?" asked Amane. She had short blonde hair and used to have a lot of guys following her.

"Well ever since I was a kid I've wanted to see this tournament. To me it was showing what the human body could do at 100. And with my bad luck and all I wanted to see what it was like to be more than less than 50." Said Seina.

The three lovely ladies looked at each other for a moment then at Seina.

"So when is it?" asked the raven haired Ryoko.

"Huh?" said Seina.

"If we're going to watch this tournament then we're going to need to know when it is so we can ask for some time off." Said Amane.

Seina smiled "It's about half a month away. And I even got an extra ticket for our daughter Kiriko. You know how much she loves fighting."

"She is a little obsessed with martial arts for a teenager." Said Kiriko.

"Let's go tell her." Said Seina.

And with that Seina the reluctant player (A/N: I've always wanted to call him that) walked off to find his and Kiriko's daughter.

Me: "That's it for this chapter. And I promise, chapters will get longer. I'm still going to cure him whether any of you like it or not. But tell me, what did you think of Rebecca?"


	3. The race for a mother's blessings

Me: "Well now let's see. Ranma might get to meet Goku eventually but that's a loooong way aways from now. I will make Ranma go super sayian sooner or later but as the saying going 'you have to crawl before you can walk'. Seina and Kiriko's daughter is my OC and she's also around Ranma's age. Now once I solve Ranma's fiancé problem on Earth I'm going to start it all over again in space."

Ranma: "HEY!"

Me: "Now let's see. I'm going to have a fiancé from Earth that will go with him aka Rebecca. And Seina's and Kiriko's daughter could be the Jurian fiancée…well sort of Jurian anyways. Hm…two down two to go. Oh well start the fic."

4

3

2

Akane was walking back into the dojo. She had just taught Rebecca a lesson that Ranma belonged to her and no one else. She did so by throwing the scarf Rebecca had made for Ranma in the mud. The scarf had the initials R+R in a heart shape sewed on it. She also threatened Rebecca that she is too never even to speak to Ranma again or she would kill her and that she would be nuts if Rebecca thought she had a chance with her Ranma. That ought to teach her.

Akane had become a bit of a mobster when it came to Ranma. Of course he didn't know that, but that didn't stop her. She was out to protect her property, the only ones she hadn't managed to scare away were Ukyo, Kodachi, and Shampoo.

She walked into the living room to find all of Ranma's fiancés were sitting at a table with Ranma and…his mom? Time to put up the innocent act.

"Auntie Saotome. What are you doing here?" asked Akane.

"Drop the innocent act it's not going to work this time!" said Nodoka sternly.

Akane then saw that she was serious so she sat down.

Kodachi then said "OH HO, HO, HO, HO. Ranma's mother has taken me to this gastly place to give me her blessings. OH HO, HO, HO, HO!"

"Actually Kodachi, you were brought here so you could be taken away to a medical hospital. You need help." Said Nodoka.

Kodachi was then taken away by the nice men in the white clothes to a place where she would get plenty of rest. Nodoka then turned to the remaining three.

"Now it has come to my attention that you all want to be Ranma's wife. Well without my blessings I'm afraid that's not possible." Said Nodoka.

All of the fiancés protested at this but they stopped when they were yelled at by, believe it or not, Ranma.

"Ahem. Thank you Ranma. Now as I was saying. I will not allow any of you to marry my son without my blessings. And I have gone over your Amazon laws Shampoo and found that if the parent of the groom to be does not approve of the engagement then the marriage is null and void." Said Nodoka.

The fiancés looked as if they were about to cry.

"However. I realize that you all have been chasing after my son for quite a while and have found a solution. It's a competition, a race if you will; the first one to catch my son will have my blessings." Said Nodoka.

The instant she said this all of the fiancés jumped Ranma, all of them, Akane included.

"Well I didn't mean right now!" said Nodoka annoyed that the fiancés were so quick to get Ranma.

They all got off of Ranma. And Akane, being Akane, whipped out her mallet and got ready to mallet Ranma into LEO. Just when she started to bring it down something had cut her mallet in half. She looked up and saw Nodoka with the Saotome family blade.

"Young lady, I will not have anyone hitting my son with a mallet while I'm around! My son may not like to hit girls but I don't seem to have that problem! Try to hurt him again and I will teach you a new meaning to the word 'pain'!"

Akane just sat there0.0

She would have to let her aggression out in the race.

It turns out that the race would be later that day.

Ranma sighed. He wanted to call Rebecca and tell her about this. He could always talk to Rebecca about anything, even though she couldn't talk to him sometimes. She was always a good listener and comforted Ranma when he needed it. She was a true friend and what's more is that she knew about Ranma's curse and didn't care. Now when Ranma did call Rebecca's house her mom told him that she was too busy crying about something to talk straight let alone him. Ranma hated it when Rebecca cried; it always made him feel so bad. When she cried Ranma would do almost anything to cheer her up. He was about to go over to her house to make her laugh at some of his antics when he remembered the race.

Rebecca was just going to have to wait; right now Ranma had some bigger problems to worry about.

It was time for the race; the rules were the first one to make **physical** contact with him would get Nodoka's blessings.

Ranma got a 50 second head start, if he could make it to Nodoka's he would be a free man. A free man, which what he always wanted to be. But Ranma didn't get his hopes up.

The fiancés then took their places as if they were runners.

"Okay Ranma, you're 50 second head start starts NOW!" said Nodoka.

Ranma then decided that the fastest way to his mom's house was by roof hopping.

Meanwhile with the fiancés…

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi…" counted of Nodoka. She saw how much her son wanted his freedom and wanted to see him happy so she was going to give him the best chance she can.

Back with Ranma…

Ranma was still roof hopping, his mom lived a little far away and might take a while to get there.

About half an hour of roof hopping later Ranma could hear the fiancés getting closer. Apparently his mom ran out of Mississippis. Ranma was almost there, he jumped off the roof and was now running at blinding speed. Just a little further…

Rebecca was walking around drying her tears. Her mom said that a walk might calm her down so she did just that. It helped a little bit but she still felt sad because she feared what Akane said was true. Ranma already had enough women chasing after him and didn't need anymore.

"Rebecca! Look out!" someone shouted.

Rebecca looked up and saw that Ranma was running straight at her. He was going too fast to stop in time and collided with her.

"Ouch." Said Rebecca. Ranma and Rebecca were a tangled up mess.

Pretty soon the fiancés and Nodoka arrived and saw the mess Ranma and the fiancés had their mouths hanging open with fear and shock.

Me: "That's it for chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. And as for you Ranma Habiki, not only are you confusing yourself but you're confusing me. I'm not sure what story you're reading but it's definitely not mine. Next chapter is when Ranma gets cured. See ya next time I update."


	4. Fortune Teller Baba

Me: "Ranma is going to have Seina's luck with women. Not only will four women be in love with Ranma but Ranma will be in love with four women, kind of like Seina's relationship."

Ranma then picks up Akane's mallet.

WHAM

Ranma: "You jerk! You had that coming! Start the fic!"

Me: "Hey! That's my line!"

4

3

2

"Ranma? What's going on? Why can't I move?" Asked Rebecca.

"Well the reason why you can't move is because I wasn't looking where I was going and we got tangled up. Could you move your knee a little higher? Yeah that's it thanks. Anyways my mom told my fiancés that none of them can marry me unless they had her blessings and in order to do that they had to catch me first. The rule was first one to make physical contact with me would get her blessings." Said Ranma.

"Then wait a minute. That means…" started Rebecca.

"Yes Rebecca. You won. You have my blessings." Said Nodoka.

Rebecca then became beet red.

"NO! This can't happen! Ranma belongs to me and me alone!" shouted Akane.

The next thing you know Akane had several huge bumps on her head courtesy of Nodoka.

"My boy belongs to himself young lady! He is no one's property! Frankly I'm ashamed at all of your behaviors towards my son! Especially you Ukyo, my son didn't need a fourth fiancé he needed a friend!" said Nodoka.

The fiancés then found their shoes very interesting.

"Well that's great and all but…can somebody get me out of here?" said Ranma still entangled with Rebecca.

When all three, Nodoka, Ranma, and Rebecca, tried together they got untangled.

"Now Ranma, before we go I would like a word with your father. He deserves this cure too." Said Nodoka.

Nodoka then pulled Rebecca closer and started to whisper in her ear "Rebecca, I'm going to go and get Ranma and Genma cured. Would you like to come along?" asked Nodoka.

Rebecca couldn't seem to find her voice but nodded.

"We'll see you later then." Said Nodoka.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At the Tendo Dojo a few hours later…

"**_HE HAD A WHAT!_**" shouted Genma.

Nodoka had just told Genma what Ranma was born with in private.

"You see this is why I didn't want you to know. But I decided it was high time to tell you and ask for your forgiveness for not telling you." Said Nodoka.

"I will forgive you for not telling me about the tail under one condition." Said Genma.

"What's that?" asked Nodoka.

"You forgive me for everything I've done to the boy." Said Genma.

Nodoka smiled a big smile at this "Of course I forgive you." she was just relieved he hadn't taken it too serious.

"Although the pit of cats thing was a bit much." said Nodoka.

"I'm sorry." Said Genma.

Genma then leaned in a little closer "So…you want to go for making monkey number 2?" asked Genma with a perverted smile.

Nodoka blushed heavily at this and stepped on his foot "Oh Genma!"

"OW! MY FOOT!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At Rebecca's house…

"Oh I'm so happy for you my little girl. You finally gotten that man you've had that huge crush on." Said Rebecca's mom.

"MOM!" shouted Rebecca embarrassed.

"Your ancestor **Yamcha** would be so proud!" said Rebecca's mom.

"Yes I know he wanted all his descendants to marry strong fighters. That's why we moved here. But the fact that I got a huge crush on the best martial artist around and I got his mother's blessings was a coincidence." Said Rebecca.

Her mother just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay a big coincidence. But anyways, Ranma and his mom are going to cure him and his father of his curse so can I come too PLEEEEEAAASE?" Asked Rebecca.

"Of course dear. Take as long as you want. I know you love him ever since you had gotten to know him and I know I shouldn't expect you home for a while…like a month maybe." Said her mom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma and Genma had their packs on and were standing next to Nodoka waiting for Rebecca outside.

Rebecca came out with a dufflebag filled with clothes and essentials.

"Okay I'm ready." Said Sora.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice.

Ranma had to tune his ki senses to tell where the voice was coming from. But then he recognized the ki signature. It could mean trouble or it couldn't it was always hard to tell with this one.

"Alright old ghoul, if you got something to say then come out and say it in front of my face!" said Ranma.

Out of nowhere popped Cologne.

"Well Ranma thanks to you my great grand daughter has finally stopped fighting her feelings for that stupid duck boy. I must admit I'm impressed with your mother for finding a loop hole in our Amazon laws." Said Cologne.

"Why thank you elder." Said Nodoka.

"So what do you want? You here to try to kill me or something?" asked Ranma.

"No Ranma. I was wondering if you were interested in becoming an honorary Amazon?" asked Cologne.

0.0

"I'm sorry it sounded as if you asked if I wanted to be an Amazon without marrying anyone." Said Ranma.

"I talked it over with the other elders and we agreed that we would rather have someone who could kill a god as a friend instead of an enemy." Said Cologne.

"I don't know. I don't want to be some sort of second class citizen…" said Ranma.

"Nonsense boy! I also talked that over with them and told them that there would be no way in hell how you would stand for such a thing. So I convinced them to make you would be immune to our laws and traditions." Said Cologne.

"You're not lying are you?" asked Ranma suspiciously.

"Ranma!...sigh. I suppose I can't really blame you seeing as how I've treated you in the past. How about this: If I'm lying you can kill me." said Cologne.

"Well I'm actually against killing really but…okay." Said Ranma.

"Oh and one more thing, we can't have any member being so petrified of cats." Said Cologne.

"You're going to teach me how to master it?" asked Ranma hopefully.

"I may be ancient but that doesn't make me a miracle worker. I'm just going to use the special shampoo and erase the incident from your mind. You will no longer be afraid of cats but will unfortunately be unable to do the cat fist ever again."

"It'll be worth it." said Ranma.

"Hey now do you have any idea how hard it was…" Genma started but Nodoka covered his mouth with her hand.

"Genma let them do this!" said Nodoka sternly.

With that all of Ranma's memories about the cat fist training were erased.

"Well how do you feel?" asked Rebecca.

"I'm…I'm not afraid of cats. I thought of one and it didn't send a chill down my spine like it used to." Said Ranma.

So Ranma was then made an honorary Amazon. (A/N: I apologize if I got a little lazy here. It's just I got so much ground to cover and I want to do it quickly.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

And so our heroes traveled month after month year after year…

Genma: "Actually it's only been a few weeks."

Me: "Oh shut up!"

They arrived at what was presumably Baba's place.

Ranma saw a ring just outside.

"Hey mom, what's the ring for?" asked Ranma.

"Well you see there are two ways to get fortune teller Baba to do something for you. one is if you pay her a huge fortune, the other is if you beat her top fighters."

"Fighters?" asked Ranma excitedly. If these guys were top of the line then surely they would be a challenge.

"But luckily fortune teller Baba is a friend of mine and she owes me a favor." Said Nodoka.

"Can I fight her fighters mom, pleeeeeaaaassssssseeee?" asked Ranma.

"Look at how excited he is." Observed Rebecca.

"Like a kid on Christmas morning." Said Genma.

"No Ranma! Not until both you and your father are cured! Afterwards…well we'll see, it's really up to fortune teller Baba." Said Nodoka.

Then what should come up and say hi but a ghost.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the ghost.

O.O

"Not really but if you could tell fortune teller Baba that Nodoka Saotome is here to see her." Said Nodoka.

"Okay but since she sends everyone else away she'll probably do the same to you." said the ghost.

The ghost then left.

"Mrs. Saotome was that a ghost?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes it's sort of a long story." said Nodoka.

"Trust me Rebecca, after a while you get used to this sort of stuff." Said Ranma as he placed a hand on her shoulder. After that Rebecca's face turned so red Ranma could've sworn her head was replaced with a beet.

The ghost soon came back.

"Go in." said the ghost while maintaining a confused look on his face.

They went in and were soon greeted by a woman who was just as tall, if not shorter than the old ghoul.

"Nodoka, so good to see you again. Goku says hi." Said the midget.

"Goku? Who's Goku?" asked Ranma.

"You'll find out when you're ready Ranma." Said the midget.

"Hey! How'd you know…" started Ranma.

"Baba, this is my family. My husband Genma, keep your eyes on your stuff, my son Ranma and his intended." Said Nodoka introducing Baba to her family.

"MOM! Rebecca isn't a fiancé! She just has…your blessings…that's… all. Yeah." Said Ranma now fiddling with his fingers.

Baba then made Nodoka lean closer so she could whisper in her ear. "Is he a…" started Baba.

"Yes but I want for him to find out on his own." Said Nodoka.

"And just how exactly is he going to do that?" asked Baba.

"Well by the time he figures out he's different from everyone else I'll have figured out a way to tell him…hopefully." Said Nodoka.

"Sigh. Well I take it you didn't come here for pleasantries, what do you want?" asked Baba.

Nodoka then stood by her family. "My husband and son have Jusenkyo curses." Said Nodoka.

"I see. So you're finally calling in that favor I owe you huh? Well Jusenkyo curses are tricky but it's nothing I can't handle." Said Baba.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Saotome and company were in Baba's fortune telling room. In the center was a table with two chairs and a crystal ball on top. It was time for her to cure the Saotome men of the curses that they wanted to be so rid of.

Genma was first, he sat on the opposite end of the table. Baba stared into her crystal ball and she stared for about an hour. Genma was starting to feel pretty stupid until a panda appeared in her ball.

"Jusenkyo spirit, I command you to go back from whence you came!" chanted Baba.

The Panda then looked as if it were in some amount of pain.

"Jusenkyo spirit, **_BE GONE!_**"

Then a transparent panda shot out of Genma's body, flew around the room for a second and then flew off into the sun set.

"NEXT!" said Baba.

"So I'm cured? Just like that?" asked Genma.

"Yeah, it's like I said nimrod, it was nothing I couldn't handle. NEXT!"

Ranma then sat opposite in the same place where Genma had been.

Now for Ranma, Baba stared into her ball for a total of three hours. Three freaking hours, that's how long Ranma sat there.

Then a red headed girl appeared in Baba's ball. It looked like the same girl from when the freak used that incense to split his girl half from him.

"_My love._"

"HEY YOU IN THERE PAY ATTENTION!" yelled Baba at the girl inside.

"_Sorry."_

"Jusenkyo spirit, I command you to go back from whence you came!" chanted Baba.

It then seemed as if the girl was in a whole lot of pain.

"Jusenkyo spirit, **_BE GONE!_**"

But all that did was put the girl into even more pain.

"**I said** Jusenkyo spirit, **_BE GONE!"_**

That second time Ranma's female half shot out of his body and flew around the room wailing.

And she kept wailing until Baba threw something at her.

"Quit being such a drama queen and just get out here!" yelled Baba.

And with that Ranma's female half flew off into the sunset.

"Goodbye Ranko…my other self." Said Ranma as he watched his female half fly away.

"Now Ranma." Started Baba. "I understand you would like a shot at my fighters."

"Oh yeah! If they're as strong as I here!" said Ranma.

"Well you have my permission. Go ahead." Said Baba.

Now Ranma fought some pretty weird fighters in his days but these guys seemed like people out of a horror film.

Well none the less he beat them all. He defanged the vampire, unwrapped the mummy, the invisible man wasn't a challenge at all because who needed to see him when Ranma could sense him. As for the devil fighter…well let's just say Ranma found it as fun as hell to beat the crap out of that guy.

But the strangest thing was that after the final fight the area just above his butt got really itchy. Almost as if something was trying to poke out. (Hint! Hint!) But he ignored it.

"Well Ranma, you beat the crap out of my best fighters." Said Baba.

"Thanks it was fun." Said Ranma.

Baba just sweat dropped at that remark.

"Well with someone of your skill it shouldn't be a problem winning the World Martial Arts Tournament." Said Baba.

Now the old witch had Ranma's attention.

Me: "That's it for this chapter."

Soun: "Hey! Why wasn't I in this chapter?"

Me: "Because you're not in the story period!"

Soun then sat in a corner very depressed while crying. I just ignored him.

Me: "Now somebody suggested that I also pair Ranma up with a teenaged Sasami, now seeing as how I'm starting his fiancé problem all over again (Ranma glares at me but I ignore it) I'm open to it but only if you all approve. What do you think?"


	5. Some new techniques

Me: "Okay class, listen up! I'm going to explain to you the new fiancé problem."

You are all in what looked like a class room and I pull out a chart. At the center was Ranma and below him were four girls. You recognized one as Rebecca.

Me: "Now then. Ranma's first fiancée is from Earth aka Rebecca. And seeing as how most of you approved his second one will be a teenaged Sasami. His third one will be Kiriko's daughter which I still haven't come up with a good name yet for her. Now as for the fourth one, somebody suggested I make the fourth one a C'tarl C'tarl from Outlaw Star. Now this is actually a great idea seeing as how Ranma and girl number 4 would have a lot in common. Now somebody suggested putting in sailor scouts and for that I say NO WAY! That has been done to death. Plus it would sort of ruin the fic. This story does have to have some standards."

Ranma: "Remind me again which one am I being paired up with?"

Me: "All 4 of them."

Ranma sarcastically: "Gee aint you nice."

Me: "Oh don't be like that. Now then start the fic."

4

3

2

Fortune teller Baba had told Ranma about the world martial arts tournament and now Ranma was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Baba I think it's time we showed him." Said Nodoka.

Baba nodded while Ranma blinked in confusion.

Baba pulled on a candle and the wall lifted up. Inside was a mountain of scrolls.

"In these scrolls are the techniques of your ancestor Goku. He was the mightiest of all martial artists, when he left Earth forever he said that his descendants may learn all of his techniques if they should choose to. They are yours to learn." Said Baba.

Ranma practically dove into the pile.

"With these techniques I'll be unstoppable! I want to learn them all!" said Ranma as he started reading one of the many scrolls.

"ALL of them! Are you insane?" asked Baba.

"Well you did say that the tournament was about three days away right?" asked Ranma.

"But reading all of those in such a little time? It's impossible!" said Baba.

"Oh just like it's impossible to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water." Said Ranma sarcastically.

"Point taken. Well you'd better get to reading then." Said Baba.

And so Ranma started reading the ancient scrolls which were surprisingly readable. However some of them were for some reason damaged beyond compare, five of them in fact. Each one of the five had the word super in it. But Ranma just ignored them; there were still plenty of other techniques. The one Ranma was most fascinated with was the Kamehameha wave. Ranma wanted to learn it so bad he read it over about 100 times. But for some reason Baba wouldn't let him practice it in doors. He would just have to wait until tomorrow morning to practice it outside. Mainly because it was already so dark out. There was another technique called Instant Transmission. But it looked so difficult he would have to master it **after** the tournament.

The tournament, a chance to see if Ranma really was the best. If he wasn't then that would show him just how far he had to go left. But this was the sort of thing he was dreaming of.

It was in the middle of the night and so far Ranma had read only about half of the scrolls. The candle he was reading by just ran out of wick and Ranma was in the dark.

"Hm…I wonder if someone is trying to tell me to get to sleep already." Said Ranma.

So he decided to go on the impulse and almost immediately fell asleep…on top of the scroll! Ranma was more tired than he thought. (A/N: You getting sleepy yet?)

The next morning Ranma practically ran outside.

He went into a stance that Goku often went into.

"Ka-me- (a bright blue ball of ki then appeared in his hands) ha-me-(it was then ready to burst) HA!"

Ranma let out an energy blast into the sky and it kept going.

"It's not coming back is it?" asked Genma.

"Doesn't look like it." said Rebecca who hadn't taken her eyes off of Ranma.

"Wow! I didn't think it would be **that** powerful! Good bye Moko Takabisha hello Kamehameha wave!" said Ranma.

"Just be careful where you aim that thing!" yelled Baba.

"Right. Now to work on controlling it. Ka-me-ha…"

"B-Breakfast is r-ready Ranma." Shouted Rebecca. Damn! She would have to learn how to not stutter around him!

Ranma then dropped his stance immediately.

"Oh boy! Breakfast!" said Ranma.

Ranma immediately ran in and sat down.

Soon Ranma was totally bloated.

"That was good mom." Said Ranma.

"Thank you Ranma but it wasn't me. Rebecca was the one that cooked today." Said Nodoka.

Ranma turned to Rebecca "You cooked that wonderful meal?" asked Ranma.

Rebecca blushed but nodded.

"Wow. Rebecca I knew you were smart but I didn't know you were such an awesome cook too." Said Ranma.

Rebecca managed to blush even more.

"Tell me Ranma exactly how smart is Rebecca?" asked Nodoka.

"She's a genius." Said Ranma.

"Oh I'm not that smart." Said Rebecca being modest.

"Are you kidding me! That one time I came over your mom showed me all of your report cards. She said that you haven't ever gotten anything below an A." said Ranma.

"Now Ranma. Are you really going to enter this tournament?" asked Genma.

"Pops it isn't just any tournament it's THE tournament. Winner is declared the champion of the world. I win this thing and I really will be the best." Said Ranma.

"Very well then you have my permission to enter." Said Genma.

Ranma then hit him over the head.

"I don't recall asking you for permission!" said Ranma.

Later that night Ranma was still reading some scrolls. He had just finished reading one called Solar Flare. It sounded like it could come in handy. Unfortunately Ranma couldn't really try it out until he was actually in the tournament. Ranma kept reading scrolls until he feel asleep.

Rebecca then came in and put a blanket over him and blew out the candle.

"Good night." Rebecca whispered lovingly.

Me: "Well like I was saying fiancé number 4 will be a C'tarl C'tarl. But I'm a little rusty with their species and need some reminders on what they can do. I mean I already know they can change during the full moon but there was more to them than that. Bye."


	6. Elsewhere

Me: "Hey somebody called me sama! all right! Sama is good right?"

Cyborg: "I think it is. I think it means friend or something."

Me: "Well that's good. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Elsewhere on Earth…

Ayeka was busy cleaning and was running all over the place.

In the center was a teenaged Sasami filling out some sort of forms. Sasami had grown considerably; she had taken a little bit after Tsunami.

"Ayeka, I think there is something I should tell you." said Sasami.

Ayeka dropped what she was doing. She remembered the last time Sasami tried to tell her something and back then it was important.

"What is it Sasami? Is something wrong?" asked Ayeka worriedly.

"No it's nothing like that. I'm just going to join the GP Academy and I need your signature." Said Sasami happily.

0.0

"**_YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!"_** Shouted Ayeka.

"I want to join the Galaxy Police Academy and I need your signature." Said Sasami.

Ayeka was stunned to say the least. Her precious, delicate, fragile little baby sister wanted to join the big dangerous GP Academy.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Ayeka.

Sasami looked a little hurt.

"Why not?" asked Sasami.

"Because it is way too dangerous!" said Ayeka.

"Ayeka, I don't know if you've noticed it or not but I'm not a little baby anymore." Said Sasami sternly.

Just then Kiyone and Mihoshi came down.

"Kiyone! Mihoshi! Sasami wants to join the GP Academy!" said Ayeka.

"Really?" said Mihoshi excitedly.

"Well that's great Sasami. I'm sure that some day you will make a fine officer." Said Kiyone.

"WHAT? You two are supposed to be on MY side!" said Ayeka.

"Sasami's a big girl now. You can't keep protecting her forever." Said Kiyone.

"You see? They believe in me." said Sasami.

"That's not the point!" said Ayeka

Then who should pop up but Ryoko.

"Oh just let the kid go already." Said Ryoko.

Ayeka then pulled Ryoko closer.

"Here's something for you to think about Ryoko, if Sasami leaves then she won't be able to cook for you." said Ayeka.

A chill then went up her spine. She loved Sasami's cooking.

"Ahem. Like I was saying Sasami it's way too dangerous for you. Being a Galaxy Police Officer offers danger every day. I mean what if you ran into someone who was as powerful as me?" Said Ryoko trying to act mature.

"Oh I could handle them." Said Sasami confidently.

Ryoko bursted with laughter.

"I bet I could catch you if I were given enough time!" said Sasami.

"Okay kid how about we make a deal? I'll give you three hours to set up a trap and to try to find a way to lure me to it. If you can catch me then we'll let you go to that Academy place." Said Ryoko.

"Excuse me but what's this 'we' business? She needs only MY signature." Said Ayeka

Ryoko was the one to bring Ayeka closer to her now.

"Relax. There is no way in hell how she could ever catch me. This way she'll be able to stay home with a feeling like she really tried." Said Ryoko.

Two hours later…

"SASAMI YOU'D BETTER LET ME OUT OF THIS THING RIGHT NOW!" shouted Ryoko covered with some sort of green goop.

"Hey you're the one who fell for my fake Tenchi trap." Said Sasami.

"Sigh. Where do I sign?" said Ayeka giving up.

In space…

Maiko was busy practicing her kantas when her father Seina entered.

"Maiko, we'll soon be arriving on Earth. I bet you're really looking forward to that tournament huh?"

"Yep you got it Daddy." Said Maiko as she continued her Kantas.

Seina then got a little suspicious.

"You wouldn't be thinking of entering that tournament would you?" asked Seina.

"What? Of course n…" started Maiko trying to play innocent.

"Because such a thing would be against the law. You and I both know that only somebody raised on that planet can enter its tournament." Said Seina

Seina had gotten the message across to his daughter and left.

"You really want to enter this thing huh?" said a voice.

Maiko turned around to see a blonde short haired woman who was pregnant. She just started showing signs of pregnancy two days ago.

"Step mother Amane! How long have you been standing there?" asked Maiko.

"Long enough. Now if you really want to enter this thing I think I can help." Said Amane.

"But dad said…"

"What your father doesn't know won't hurt him." Said Amane.

"But how can he not know? He has tickets." Said Maiko.

"That's where I come in. the tournament forbids weapons but it doesn't say anything about disguises." Said Amane.

The next thing you know Maiko was dressed in a black outfit that kind of looked like sasuke's. She was also wearing a hood with two slints in the mask so she could see out of them.

"Why am I ninja?" asked Maiko.

"It was the best I could do on such short notice!" said Amane.

"Thanks step mother Amane but why are you doing this for me?"

"You may not be my child but I still look at you as a daughter." Said Amane.

"Thanks." Said Maiko.

It was a female bonding moment.

In a galaxy far, far away…okay I'm just joking. But in another part of space…

Aisha Clan Clan was on a space ship of pirates. They had recently beaten the snot of the ship and she was on it to see if there was anything worth taking.

So far there was nothing but butt kiss. She kept walking down the hall until she heard something panic in a room. She opened it up to see a scared pirate.

"Please don't kill me! If you don't kill me I'll tell you about some valuable treasure!" said the pirate.

Aisha just blinked in confusion. "Okay I'll bite, what is it?"

"Actually the map for the treasure is on a GP transportation ship. Some girl on Earth filled out registration forms and they should be on their way to pick her up." Said the pirate.

"Do you think I'm crazy? Even I know that the GP won't let anyone from Earth join them. Just as I thought, you're another paranoid pirate thinking I'll kill you." said Aisha.

"But this girl isn't an Earthling! She's jurian! She crashed landed there long ago and made her home there! Please don't hurt me!" said the pirate.

"Well that all depends, where's the treasure?" said Aisha. She was only bluffing, she wouldn't hurt the guy just scare him a little. Apparently there were pirates that either feared her or lusted for her. Never one in the same. To tell the truth it was kind of annoying.

"It's a vase and all you have to do is smash it open and it'll show you the map." Said the pirate.

"Thanks sucker now I'll let you live." Said Aisha as she left back to her own ship.

But a smile passed the pirates lips "Sucker."

"What was that?" asked Aisha from the end of the hall.

"Nothing!"

She then made her way back to Gene. She told him and Jim about the supposed treasure. They had a long debate, and I mean a looong debate, about what to do. In the end they decided to try to steal the vase. But guess what?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO DO IT?" Shouted Aisha.

"Listen if any of the rest of us go in it's more than likely we won't come out alive." Said Gene.

"They're just going to chase after you anyways. I mean I think the entire universe knows what our ship looks like." Said Aisha.

"I've thought of that." said Jim as he pulled some sort of device.

"This device will make us look like a pirate ship. Then during the middle of the jump we turn it off and the GP is clueless." Said Jim.

"Pirate ship? Why would we want to look like a pirate ship? That would only make them want to chase us more." Said Aisha.

"Well um I kind of can't get it to change us into anything else." Said Jim.

Aisha just sighed.

"I'm working on it alright?" said Jim.

"I don't see why I have to be the one to go in." said Aisha.

"Because the disguise will only fit you." said Gene.

"And exactly why should I do it anyways?" said Aisha firmly.

"Because if you don't we're going to hang these up in every station." Said Gene.

He then showed her pictures of her playing with a ball of yarn.

"GASP! Where did you get those?" shouted Aisha.

"Never mind that. We'll destroy these and the negatives if you do your buddies a favor." Said Gene.

Pretty soon Aisha was in some sort of space suit.

"You can barely tell if I'm in here!" said Aisha.

"That's the point. They're going to find out you're a C'tarl C'tarl but they won't be able to tell if you're male or female."

"Yeah well you owe me big time Gene! Just make sure you aren't getting too comfortable with Mel while I leave you guys alone." Said Aisha teasingly.

Gene blushed.

"Hey! Just what exactly is that supposed to mean!" said Gene red as a tomato.

Meanwhile back on Earth…

"There it is! There's the place where they're holding the World Martial Arts Tournament!" said Ranma.

"Calm down boy! The dead line is still five hours away." Said Genma.

"Oh come on Pops. Tell me you're not excited about this." Said Ranma.

"Well you got me there. Let's go sign up." Said Genma.

Just as our heroes got there they noticed that Happosai and Cologne also signed up but was nowhere to be found.

"Well if they're in it then this is bound to be interesting." said Ranma.

So Ranma and Genma then signed up. They were going to have to punch some machine later. Ranma was having trouble holding still he was so excited.

"Boy knock it off! You're embarrassing your old man!" said Genma.

Someone then went up to another one of the contestants.

"Um excuse me. I'm trying to find the Tendo Dojo. Can you point me in the right direction?" asked a familiar voice.

Ranma turned to the voice "Ryouga!"

"Ranma?"

"I know you get lost a lot but this is a little much even for you!"

"Ranma Saotome…!"

"Prepare to die. I know, I know. Listen Ryouga, if you want to kill me why don't you do it in the ring?" asked Ranma.

"Huh?" asked Ryouga.

"You idiot! You're at the World Martial Arts Tournament!" said Ranma.

Ryouga then looked around "Hey you're right."

Ranma just put his hand on his forehead.

"Listen. You can try to beat the crap out of me now, or you can do try to do it in the ring and maybe win some prize money." Said Ranma.

"Well okay. I guess I'll let you live…for now." Said Ryouga.

He then went to sign up. As he left Ranma noticed a man that looked like he came from the government was talking to his mom.

"Hey Pops. Who's that?" asked Ranma.

"Oh my. Looks like No-Chan hasn't had enough money to pay her bills again." said Genma sadly.

"Moms broke?" asked Ranma.

"Didn't think there was a reason why I was stealing for food did you boy?" asked Genma rhetorically.

Just then another voice was heard.

"Mousse my love come back!" said one voice.

"Stay away from me Roll! I already told you I'm in love with Shampoo!" said another.

"Oh come on! What does she got that I aint got?" asked the first voice.

"Well she isn't as assertive as you for one thing!" said the second.

"Wait a minute I recognize that voice! It's Mousse! Mdizzle I think you're rushing this again!" said Ranma. He said that last bit looking up into the sky.

Me: "Hey! Never mind that right now! Just get back to the story!"

"Alright, alright. Geez. Ahem. Mousse! Yo! Mousse! Over here!" said Ranma.

Mousse turned towards Ranma and saw him.

"RANMA! THANK GOD!" said Mousse as he started a charge toward Ranma.

When Mousse finally arrived in front of Ranma he was begging him, on bended knee even.

"Ranma! You got to hide me! Please I'm begging you!" said Mousse.

"From what?" asked Ranma still surprised Mousse was begging to him.

"From that!" said Mousse pointing to a pink haired girl.

Ranma just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Her name is Roll and…remember when I was with the circus for a short time?" asked Mousse in a hurry.

"Barely."

"Well she was an acrobat and she kind of developed this crush on me. Now she won't leave me alone!" said Mousse.

"Welcome to my world. Now you know how I felt when those women were chasing after Me." said Ranma. (A/N: I tried to make that sound like a bad thing but it didn't come out right)

"So I'm begging you! You got to hide me! Think of all the good times we've had!" said Mousse.

"Okay I can't think of any." Said Ranma.

"Mousse I've found you!" said Roll.

"Oh no she found me! Well got to go bye!" said Mousse before he started running for the hills.

Me: "And that's the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if anybody seemed a little OOC. I was trying to avoid that like the plague. Okay review…NOW!"


	7. The Tournament Begins

Roll was chasing Mousse around the set.

Mousse: "AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Roll: "Oh Mousse when are you going to leave that damn hussy and come back to me?"

Mousse: "I can never go back to a place I've never been!"

Me: "Okay this was funny for the first two hours but now it's just annoying."

Roll: "Mousse! Quit playing hard to get!"

Mousse: "Who's playing?"

Me: "I need to get them out of here. But how?"

Donatello then opened the door to my studio and Mousse Ran out of there with Roll hot on his trail.

Me: "thanks Don, you're a genius. I feel sorry for the residents of wherever they end up. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma was eating his food at maximum Ranma eating speed. He didn't know why but for some reason he was starting to feel…well different. Out of nowhere he felt as if he were getting stronger with each fight. Crazy right?

Well Ranma was eating his food that Rebecca cooked up for him. Then out of nowhere he heard "RANMA YOU BAKA!"

"Uh-oh. I recognize that insult anywhere." Said Ranma.

Out of nowhere popped Akane. She then saw that Rebecca and Ranma were eating.

"I see you're still hanging out with that whore. Rebecca, Ranma is never going to love you, you stupid bitch!" said Akane.

Unfortunately Ranma didn't hear the fact that Rebecca loves him. All he knew was that she was talking to Rebecca and all Ranma heard was "Blah blah you're blah blah whore. Blah blah stupid bitch!" unless Akane was talking about herself (which Ranma seriously doubted) Ranma was pissed.

Ranma put down his chop sticks and got up off the table angrily. He walked over to Akane and said with a voice of pure ice "Don't you ever insult her! She's shone me more kindness in one day then you ever will in your entire life!"

"You stupid jerk! Stay out of this!" said Akane.

She raised her mallet up high and brought it down. But instead of the usual WHAM sound there was FLAP.

Akane looked at her mallet to see that Ranma caught the mallet.

"He…He caught It." said a stunned Akane.

Ranma then applied a few pressure points making Akane let go of her mallet and Ranma threw it (THE MALLET NOT AKANE) to Leo.

"I'm not your fiancé anymore! I'm not going to take any of that bull shit anymore!" said Ranma.

"Well what are you going to do? Hit me?" asked Akane smartly. She knew Ranma couldn't hit a girl no matter what.

"Nope. I got a better idea." Said Ranma.

He then did a very high pitch whistle and Ryouga came around the corner.

"Damn it Ranma! Did you have to do that so loud!" asked Ryouga.

Giving off that high pitched whistle was a way for Ryouga to find Ranma.

"Ryouga, Akane wants to be engaged to you." said Ranma.

Ryouga had a face of pure joy on while Akane had O.O

"Really?" asked Ryouga happily.

"No! No! He's lying! Don't listen to the stupid baka!" said Akane.

"Oh that's just her way of playing hard to get. When she says that she really means she loves you with all her heart." Said Ranma

Ryouga then held Akane's hands within his. "The feeling is mutual." Said Ryouga.

"Get away from me!" said Akane.

"She's got the hots for you now Ryouga." Said Ranma.

Akane then started to run for it.

"Akane wait! Let me come with you!" said Ryouga.

"Stay away from me you jerk!" said Akane.

"She's head over heels for you man. Go after her! Every couple loves a game of chase." Said Ranma.

Ryouga then chased after Akane.

Meanwhile Rebecca was so red it looked like her head was about to melt.

"Is-Is it t-true that lovers like to play chase?" asked Rebecca.

"Well I certainly never enjoyed it." said Ranma.

"Attention Everyone! The Tournament is about to begin!" said someone on a mic.

"Whoops that's my que! I'm in the first round! I'll talk to you afterwards okay?" said Ranma.

Ranma then finally found the ring. It was a lot bigger than he had expected…which was just the way he liked it.

"Okay everyone, the first round of the Tournament is about to begin! On the left we have to heir to Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts: Ranma!" said the announcer guy.

The announcer had blonde hair and was wearing some sun glasses.

The crowd cheered as they heard Ranma's name. He already had a reputation and didn't even know it.

"And on the right we have the girl who only wants to be called as Ninja Girl!" said the announcer.

If you people haven't figured out that Ninja Girl is Maiko then you're idiots.

In the stands was a man with four wives, the green haired one could only be described as a knock out.

"That's weird. I wonder where Maiko is. It isn't like her to miss the first round of a martial arts tournament." Said Seina.

"Fighters ready?" asked the announcer.

Maiko then got into a stance.

"Gasp! Seina, Maiko is out there in the Tournament! She's Ninja Girl!" said Kiriko.

"WHAT? Are you sure?" asked Seina.

"I recognize her stance anywhere!" said Kiriko.

"You're right! I gotta go save my daughter!" said Seina.

He was about to leap over the stands but Amane stopped him.

"If you were to go out there and get here now, we would have to place her under arrest. I think it would just be for the best if you let her get this out of her system." Said Amane.

"Begin!" said the announcer.

Maiko rushed towards Ranma and gave him a side kick. But Ranma, being Ranma, dodged it.

Maiko then started using a series of punches and kicks; all of course never hit Ranma. But never the less Ranma was being backed towards the edge of the ring.

"Hey. You're pretty good Ninja Girl." Complemented Ranma.

"Good enough to beat you!" said Maiko.

She continued her attack but they all missed.

She now had Ranma on the edge of the ring; she put everything she had into this one punch. But then Ranma turned and Maiko almost fell out of the ring.

"Careful now. You're the first real good warm up I've had in months. Wouldn't want you out already." Said Ranma

Damn it! Why wasn't he taking her seriously? She was just going to have to try harder.

She then started to punch and kick faster at Ranma.

"Now that's more like it!" said Ranma.

She then landed a good hit in across his face.

Ranma just smiled as he turned his head slowly back to her. "That ones free. I think things are about to get interesting. Come on! Show me what you got!" said Ranma.

Maiko stood there wide eyed. She had just given him 100 percent and he wanted more. Well she had no choice but to try it all over again!

She started punching and kicking again, but this time Ranma was blocking, he was doing it with extreme ease but at least he wasn't just dodging again.

She then gave him a jump kick but Ranma jumped out of the way and Maiko hit the wall outside the ring.

The announcer/referee then said "Maiko has landed outside the ring! She has ten seconds! One! Two! Three! Fou…"

"Must get up! Must win!" said Maiko to herself.

She was struggling to get up because she had hit the wall so hard. But she fell to the ground again.

"Oh who am I kidding?" asked Maiko to herself.

"Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! The winner of the match: Ranma Saotome!" said the announcer as he held Ranma's arm in the air.

Ranma then walked over to where Maiko was and he held out his hand.

Maiko looked at his hand then at Ranma with a confused look.

"You fought a good match and have lots of potential. When you've finished your training let's have another match. I would like to be your friend if that's okay." Said Ranma.

For some reason Maiko could not stop staring at Ranma's face. It was as if she was hypnotized by his smile or something. Well let's just say she was thankful she was wearing a mask when she grabbed his hand to help her up.

On the planet of the Kias…

Kabito Kia had invited Goku to watch the World Martial Arts Tournament on the crystal ball with him and Old Kia.

The fight was watched on a crystal ball. And they were now watching Ranma helping up the ninja girl.

"That's my boy…well kind of anyways." Said Goku.

"So he's descended from your granddaughter Pan huh?" said Old Kia.

"Yeah but I assure you, someday he's going to be in my league. I guarantee it." Said Goku.

"If he should die I really must remember to bring him up here so you can train him." Said Old Kia.

"That'd be great!" said Goku.

"What would?" asked Old Kia.

"If you remember to do it." said Goku.

"Remember what?" asked Old Kia.

"To bring him up here." Said Goku.

"Bring who?" asked Old Kia.

"Ranma!" said Goku.

"Who's that?" asked Old Kia.

"Sigh. Kabito Kia a little help here?" asked Goku.

"Now Goku, try to remember that even though he is a Elder Kia he still is a victim of old age no matter what." said Kabito Kia.

Back on Earth…

"Our next match is a battle of the elders! Cologne (A/N: Sorry I didn't use her real name but I didn't want to make a spelling mistake and make you all upset) vs. Happosai!" said the announcer.

The two ancient midgets made their way onto the ring.

"Um excuse me mam but there are no weapons allowed." Said the announcer/referee.

"Weapon? What weapon? Oh you mean my walking stick! You'll have to excuse this old fool; I've been walking around with it for so long it's almost as if it were another limb."

She then saw Mousse was being chased by Roll around the ring.

"Catch idiot!" said Cologne.

She threw her walking stick at Mousse knocking him out. The stick bounced off Mousse's head and knocked out Roll too.

"Now that those two annoyances are out of the way let's get this match started. I haven't got all day." Said Cologne.

"Very well! Cologne vs. Happosai! Fighters ready!"

Happosai and Cologne got into their stances.

"This ought to be good." Said Ranma.

Ranma then noticed that Ninja Girl was gone and in the audience a new face appeared. Ranma was pretty sure that, that girl wasn't in the audience during his fight. Oh well, what did it matter?

"Begin!" said the announcer.

Both midgets jumped into the air and exchanged blows.

"You don't stand a chance without your walking stick!" said Happosai.

"It isn't the weapon that makes the warrior but the warrior that makes the weapon!" said Cologne.

"Who said you were a warrior? You just fight hard is all." asked Happosai.

Cologne and Happosai then started exchanging blows.

They started using kantas on each other and kept using kantas for about three hours.

Cologne finally got in a lucky hit and sent Happosai flying.

"Now I'm mad!" said Happosai.

A gray aura then started to give off of his body.

"No more fire crackers! Founding school of Anything Goes Martial Arts Ultimate Attack! The real Happo Fire Burst!" shouted Happosai right before a huge flame was shot at Cologne.

Cologne held out her hands and shot a ki blast at the fire ball. But once the ki blast hit the fire ball it exploded knocking her out of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was unbelievable! The old man actually made an exploding fire ball…" said the ref right before Happosai hit him on the head.

"Shut up and do your job!" said Happosai.

"Oh right. One! Two! Three! Four! Five!..."

"Great Grandmother! Get up!" shouted Shampoo from the audience.

"I had a feeling he was holding back all these years. He must've finally found a way to perfect it." said Cologne trying to get up.

"Eight! Nine! Ten! The match goes to Happosai!" said the ref as he held Happosai in the air by the arm.

0.0

"Wait a minute. Does that mean that she has to marry him now?" asked Ranma.

"Our next match is Rebecca Vs. Akane!" said the ref.

"**_WHAT!_**" Shouted Ranma.

Me: "Cliffhanger. I would've made this chapter longer but I had an evil moment. MWA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Ranma hits me on the back of the head.

Ranma: "Evil gone?"

Me: "Evil gone. Thanks. I needed that. See you soon."


	8. The Tournament Continues

Me: "Guess what people? Washu now has a pet graboid named Simba. Well there's another line of defense. She training the thing right now on who he should eat and who he shouldn't. let's check up on them."

I open a door and you see Washu with flash cards.

Washu: "Blue alien dog yucky. Angry reader yummy."

Me: "Washu the thing can't see!"

Washu: "Oh yeah. Well its back to the drawing board then."

Me: "Riiiiiiiight. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Rebecca was reading a book that said "How to Flirt." But she then realized it was her turn and got up.

Rebecca and Akane then made their way onto the ring.

"Before we begin I would like to say something to my opponent Akane. At first when you said you were the best martial artist in Nerima I thought that meant that you were better than Ranma too so I just stood by and let you treat me like trash because I thought your threats were real. But now I understand that you are no where near close to Ranma's league." Said Rebecca.

"You hussy! How dare you say something like that to me!" said Akane.

The ref felt like he wanted to duck and cover.

Ryouga was stunned as Akane kept pouring on the insults. Ryouga had gotten to know Rebecca and thought she was pretty damn nice, and he knew for a fact that she didn't deserve those insults. What happened to the kind Akane he knew and loved?

"Well ladies and gentlemen, this looks like it's going to be a heated battle. Fighters ready?"

Rebecca than got into a stance that Akane never saw before. It was the weirdest stance she had ever seen.

"Begin!"

"Now it's time to show you a move that has been passed down from generation to generation. Wolf Fang Fist!"

As Rebecca charged at Akane she could have sworn she heard wolves howling. When Rebecca grabbed her shoulder it actually felt like a wolf had bit it. Rebecca then punched Akane in the face. Then she kicked Akane in the stomach. Akane then tried to kick Rebecca in the face but she dodged and punched Akane in the face. And then she…well let's just say she got out all of her frustration about the scarf Akane ruined.

Akane tried to put up a defense but Rebecca's attacks felt like ones from that of a wolf. But then Rebecca stopped attacking.

"G-Giving up?" asked a battered Akane.

"Not a chance! You're going to pay for what you did to my gift to Ranma! I spent two weeks on that stupid scarf! AND I ABSOLUTELY HATE KNITTING! Time I showed you another family favorite! Spirit Bomb! Or something like that, it was Spirit Something." Said Rebecca trying to remember the name of the attack.

Just then a ball of ki shot out from her and started heading towards Akane. Akane turned left and so did the ki blast. She then started to run from it and it followed her.

Ranma was busy hanging on a wall watching the tournament. Akane ran past him.

"Hey you stupid Baka! Aren't you going to save me?" asked Akane angrily.

"Why? So you can hit me with a mallet? In all the times I saved you I don't think you've ever thanked me, not even once. You keep saying how you're this great martial artist, well it's time to either own up or shut up!" Said Ranma.

"A lot of help you are!" said Akane sarcastically.

She then started to run around the ring with the ki blast hot on her tail. Rebecca then stuck her foot out and tripped Akane and the blast hit her out of the ring. And out of consciousness.

"Winner of the match: Rebecca!" said the ref as he held Rebecca's hand in the air.

Ranma was in awe. Cute, stuttering, sensitive, shy, delicate Rebecca could kick ass! More specifically Akane's ass.

She then started making her way back and Ranma came over to congratulate her.

"Rebecca, that was amazing! I didn't know you could do that!" said Ranma.

Rebecca then tried to remember something she read in the book.

"W-What c-can I s-say? I'm full of surprises." Said Rebecca flipping her hair out of her eyes.

Ranma found himself staring at her as she walked past him but he quickly snapped out of it.

"Our next match is Genma vs. Ryouga. Fighters please make your way to the ring now." Said the ref.

Ranma looked behind him and saw Ryouga talking to someone.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the ring?" asked Ryouga.

Ranma face faulted.

"Yo! Ryouga! Over here!" shouted Ranma.

Ryouga looked over and saw Ranma. When he came over Ranma slapped him upside the head for not staying closer to the ring. He told him to stay in an area where he could see the ring.

Genma and Ryouga then took their positions at opposite ends.

"This should be over quickly." Said Ranma.

"Fighters ready? Begin!"

Ryouga started on the offensive with a bunch of kicks and punches which Genma just barely dodged.

Ryouga was pushing Genma back with punches and kicks.

"Hey now! Aren't you over reacting a little? It's just a friendly match!" said Genma.

"I will do whatever it takes to defeat Ranma!" said Ryouga.

Genma was then at the edge of the ring and he was trying to keep his balance at the edge of the ring.

"Baksai Tenkustsu!" shouted Ryouga as he stuck his finger in tile Genma was trying to keep balance on and it exploded knocking Genma out of the ring and out of consciousness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was quite possibly the quickest match in recorded history." Said the ref.

He then went over and held Ryouga's hand in the air.

"Winner of the match: Ryouga!"

Ryouga started walking to the opposite end of the entrance but someone turned him around and headed him in the right direction.

On the wall Ranma said to him "Never doubted you for a second Ryouga."

Ryouga didn't realize it until now but he and Ranma had actually developed into, dare he say it, best friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The semi finals will start in two hours! I suggest you use this time to go to the bathroom, buy refreshments, or possibly get something to eat!" said the announcer.

Rebecca soon found Ranma scratching his back on a support beam.

"Uh…Ranma? What are you doing?" asked Rebecca.

"It's this region just above my butt! It itches like hell! No matter how many times I scratch it I just can't get it to stop! It's almost as if something's ready to pop out or something. (A/N: If you don't know what's that foreshadowing than you're an idiot.)"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back in the audience…

"Dad could you go get me his autograph?" asked Maiko.

"Which one?" asked Seina.

"The one with the pigtail." Said Maiko.

"Why the sudden interest in him?" asked Kiriko.

Maiko blushed.

"I-I just think that he's going to be the one that's going to win is all." Said Maiko.

"Uh huh. Yeah right sure. I think our little Maiko is growing up." Said Ryoko.

Maiko started stuttering.

"I wouldn't count on him winning this thing just yet. There is still that old man, the other guy, and that girl with the crazy wolf attack to think about." Said Seina.

"I-I just have a gut feeling!" said Maiko.

"You sure it's a **gut** feeling?" asked Amane playfully.

Maiko started blushing like crazy but then Kiriko stepped in.

"Amane! Maiko isn't that kind of lady! She's much too young to develop a crush on anyone!" said Kiriko.

Maiko walked up to Seina.

"Tell you what dad, how about we make a deal? If Ranma wins…"

"Oh so it's Ranma now." Said Seina.

"Dad! It isn't like that! anyways, if he wins you invite him to join the GP Academy. If he doesn't win…name your price." Said Maiko.

"Regular Earthlings aren't allowed to join the GP!" said Ryoko.

"Alright deal. If he doesn't win you have to clean your room." Said Seina.

0.0

Believe it or not Maiko had a pretty dirty room. She couldn't even find the floor in it. lately her parents were nagging at her to clean it up. But she had confidence, Ranma beat her without even laying a hand on her, and that was quite a feet itself.

"Alright deal!" said Maiko.

So with that father and daughter shook hands. It was a deal.

"Now about that autograph… Pwease Daddy?" said Maiko with big pleading eyes.

"Oh alright. You know you really play me when you make that face." Said Seina.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back with Ranma…

Nodoka was trying to find Ranma. She had something to show him. She entered the building where the fighters waited and found Ranma scratching the area above his butt with everything he could find. Nodoka sweat dropped. Maybe now wasn't the time to give him the power pole of his ancestor. He would probably just try to scratch with it. But that didn't mean she couldn't show him the OTHER thing she found.

"You can come out now Geru." Said Nodoka

a small white robot came out from behind Nodoka and floated over to Ranma.

"Geru! Geru! DNA matches! Ranma Saotome **is** related to miss Pan! Geru! Geru!" said the small white robot.

Ranma stopped scratching and blinked in confusion.

"Mom, what is that?" asked Ranma.

"That's Geru hon. He belonged to your ancestor, his friends and family. I found him earlier in the attic." Said Nodoka.

"Well what's it do?" asked Ranma.

"Geru finds dragon balls. Geru! Geru!" said Geru.

"What the heck is a dragon ball?" asked Ranma.

"That's another story for another day." Said Nodoka.

"Ranma strong. Ranma strongest fighter here. Ranma win tournament. Geru! Geru!" said Geru.

"Thanks. But I know it isn't going to be easy, especially with the freak in this thing." Said Ranma.

Ranma then started to scratch the area above his butt with chopsticks.

"Hey Geru, could you find out why the area above my butt is so itchy?" asked Ranma.

The white floating robot's eye flashed white for a second as he analyzed the area.

"This perfectly normal Ranma. Your t…" but Geru couldn't finish because Nodoka muzzled him and turned him to a corner so she could talk to him.

"Listen Geru, I don't want Ranma knowing about his tail just yet. I want to be the one who tells him when it happens." Said Nodoka.

"What are you going to tell him Miss Nodoka?" asked Geru.

"I…I don't know okay! How do you explain to your only son that he is descended from an ancient warrior race from his mother's side?" asked Nodoka rhetorically.

She felt like she wanted to cry.

"Geru. Don't worry Miss Nodoka, you'll think of something. Geru." Said Geru.

But little did they know that a man in a suite was trying to get to her but was stopped by her son.

"Out of the way kid! That bitch is so far behind her taxes a shovel can't dig her out!"

"Please. Wait until the tournament is over and then you'll have your money I swear!" said Ranma.

"Like I'm going to believe you!" said the man.

"OR, you could try to get through me to her!" said Ranma getting into a defensive stance.

"I…think I'll wait until the tournament is over." Said the man right before he left.

"That's what I thought." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back outside the ring…

"Ohhh what happened?" asked Mousse holding his head.

He then looked down and saw that Roll was out cold on top of him. Just then he had a feeling of dread, as if he knew he was about to die but why?

"Mouuuuuuuuuusssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!" shouted Shampoo with a giant battle aura.

"Sh-sh-Shampoo! It's not what it looks like I swear!"

"Mousse is BAKA!" said Shampoo right before she hit him with a mallet.

WHAM

"Now I know how Ranma felt. Poor guy." Said Mousse with a mallet on his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back with Ranma…

Seina walked up to Ranma while he was reading a scroll that had the technique Instant Transmission.

"Um excuse me, but my daughter would like an autograph." Said Seina.

Ranma eyed him suspiciously for a second. There was something about this guy's aura that was just off.

"Sure thing." Said Ranma.

Just then a piece of plaster fell off the roof and on to Ranma's head.

"OW! Well that was unlucky." Said Ranma.

"Yeah sorry about that. I kind of have this bad luck curse and sometimes it affects those around me." said Seina.

"Bad luck curse huh? Then I have four words for you. Stay. Away. From. Jusenkyo. If what you say is true then you'd probably end up being cursed with spring of drowned everything. Now who am I making this out to?" asked Ranma.

"You're making it out to my daughter, Maiko. Sign it to my biggest fan Maiko, from Ranma." Said Seina.

"Alright."

He signed the piece of paper and gave it back.

"So exactly what is it that you're reading there?" asked Seina.

"Techniques passed down from my ancestor. He was supposed to be the greatest of all warriors. I'm about to try this one here." Said Ranma.

"Mind if I watch?" asked Seina.

"Knock yourself out."

Ranma then put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. However Ranma reappeared in the ladies bathroom.

"Aw crap!"

Ranma was in a bit of a panic.

"Let's hope I can get it right this time!"

He then put two fingers on his forehead again and disappeared.

He reappeared where he was at the start.

"Whew. This one is kind of tricky…but that just makes me want to master it all the more." Said Ranma.

"Wait a minute what just happened here?" asked Seina.

"The technique worked but it didn't do exactly what I expected it to."

"Well I'll see you later, I got to go give this to my daughter."

"See ya…Okay Geru, you can come out now. He's gone."

Geru then came out from behind Ranma.

"There's something odd about that guy." Said Ranma.

"He a jinx. Geru. Geru."

"Well sort of anyways…where's Rebecca?" asked Ranma looking around.

He had just noticed that she had disappeared.

Someone then entered the room with a bucket. Geru then hid behind Ranma. He turned around and smiled as he saw the red headed girl.

"There you are Rebecca. You can come out Geru, Rebecca can keep a secret." Said Ranma.

Geru came out but Rebecca didn't seem to even flinch. She had something on her mind.

"Speaking of secrets Ranma. I think it's time I shared mine with you. You see you're not the only one who went to Jusenkyo. I went there to learn a revised version of the Wolf Fang Fist. Only the difference is I kind of like my curse." Said Rebecca.

She then poured the bucket on herself and turned into…a fox. (A/N: She was kind of foxy) a cute little red fox with white socks on her feet and a white tip at the end of her tail.

"R-R-Rebecca? Is that you?" asked a stunned Ranma.

The fox nodded. Unlike some cursed people her clothes didn't change with her.

"Attention everyone! The semi-finals are about to begin! Our first match is between Ranma and Ryouga! Fighters please make your way to the ring now!" said the announcer.

"That's my cue. Listen Rebecca we'll talk about this later, I got to go right now." Said Ranma.

Ranma made his way to the ring to find Ryouga already there.

"You actually found the ring **and** made it here on time, I'm impressed." Said Ranma.

"Shut up Ranma! Today is the day you die!" said Ryouga.

"Fighters ready? Begin!" said the announcer.

Ryouga charged towards Ranma and threw a punch but Ranma just jumped over him.

"Ryouga after this fight try to get some speed training alright?" requested Ranma.

"Damn it Ranma! Quit running away and fight like a man!" said Ryouga.

"Okay, but remember you asked for it." said Ranma.

Ranma then moved faster than Ryouga thought he could. Then all of a sudden he felt an enormous pain in his stomach, he looked down to see that Ranma's fist had connected with it.

Ryouga then punched Ranma away and held his stomach in pain.

"Damn it Ranma! That hurt! Wait a minute…that hurt." Said Ryouga.

Yes people Ryouga's little mind finally figured something out. His Baksai Tenkustsu training raised his defense so high it was almost off the chart and yet Ranma managed to hit his stomach really, really hard. And he actually felt it too.

Ryouga, not wanting to lose, decided to try something he never tried before. Revising a technique.

Ryouga began to rip off his shirt.

"Ryouga, you're not thinking of doing what I think you are, are you?" asked a suspicious Ranma.

"Iron Cloth Technique Revised!" shouted Ryouga.

He then threw his shirt at Ranma and it wrapped around him.

"Iron Straight Jacket!" said Ryouga.

Ranma struggled with his new straight jacket but couldn't seem to break out of it.

"And Ryouga is disqualified!" said the announcer.

"WHAT?" shouted Ryouga.

"I'm sorry sir but technically you did use a weapon and weapons aren't allowed in this tournament. Winner of the match goes to Ranma!" said the announcer.

"My despair. I now realize I never should've done that. I just threw away my only chance of defeating Ranma." Said Ryouga depressingly.

"Oh no! He wouldn't! Not here! Not with so many people!" said Ranma afraid.

"PERFECT SHI-SHI-HOKODAN!" Shouted Ryouga to the heavens.

A huge pillar of ki shouted skyward.

"He would. RYOUGA YOU IDIOT! DID YOU FORGET WE HAD AN AUDIENCE OF SOMETHING? INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GET HURT!" shouted an angry Ranma.

Ryouga then snapped out of the soul of ice and looked at what he just did in fear.

"OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Shouted Ryouga.

Ranma struggled in his jacket even more so. He had to do something. Right now Ranma wished more than anything he was stronger so he could protect the people.

POP

Ranma was sure how but his strength then sky rocketed. He flexed his muscles and broke free. There was no time to celebrate, he got into his stance.

"Ka-ma-ha-ma-HA!" Ranma shot forth an enormous ki blast from his cupped hands towards the pillar that was plummeting downward. Sure enough, the Kamahamaha plowed right through the Shi-shi-hokodan.

Ranma then breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was finally safe.

Ranma started to make his way back to the entrance but his balance was off. He looked behind him to see what the problem was and gasped.

Ranma had sprouted a tail.

Me: "And that does it for this chapter."

Rei: "Hey M."

Me: "Rei? What are you doing here?"

Rei: "It's a long story."

Me: "Oh well, I'll call DM and have him pick you up. In the mean time make yourself comfortable."

Mousse hugging me: "Oh Shampoo! I love you!"

Me: "I'M NOT SHAMPOO, GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

He then put his glasses back on.

Mousse letting go: "Oh. You're right. I'm sorry."

Me: "You'd better be! I'll forgive you if you get some damn contact lenses! Anyways, since I got over 100 reviews does anyone knows what that means? KARAOKE!"

The karaoke machine starts up.

Me: "First up: Aisha."

Aisha: "_What's up pussy cat? Whoa whoa whoa whoa."_

Next was Rebecca: "_Yeppapa yeppapa don't know what to do_…"

Me: "Take it Ranma!"

Ranma with half lidded eyes: "No."

Me: "Oh well. It's your turn then reader! Show us what you got!"


	9. The Tournament Still Continues

Me: "Hello everyone. No Ryouga isn't going to be related to anyone, I'm just trying to do a friendship thing with him and Ranma. We have some very special intruders for you today. The sailor scouts."

Sailor Moon touching a camera and acting like DeeDee: "Ooooooh what does this button do?"

Me: "NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

KABOOM

Me: "Why are you here anyways?"

Sailor Moon: "We're going to be part of the story."

Me: "OH NO YOU'RE NOT! I think if I use one more crossover in this story it'll **explode**!"

Sailor Moon: "Then in the name of the moon: I will punish you!"

Me: "RANMA HELP!"

Ranma backing away from Jupiter: "I GOT PROBLEMS OF MY OWN! Nice Jupiter, good Jupiter, not going to glomp me Jupiter."

He then backed up into something and saw Venus.

Ranma: "Oh crap there's two of them. They come in blonde too."

Ranma continued to back away from the girls who were drooling over him.

Me: "Well, while we try to overcome this you enjoy the next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma was running around the entrance building screaming his head off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

his mom was trying to calm him down.

"Ranma just calm down for a second."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This isn't going to work." Said Nodoka.

She took off her shoe and threw it at Ranma.

"Thanks, I needed that." said Ranma. (A/N: I got that from Brother Bear.)

Nodoka then said "Now Ranma, having a tail is perfectly normal…"

"NORMAL? I HAVE A TAIL GROWING OUT OF MY BACK! WHAT IS NORMAL ABOUT THAT?" Shouted Ranma.

"It's perfectly normal…for our species anyways." Said Nodoka shyly.

"SPECIES? AS IN NOT HUMAN? I'M NOT HUMAN?" shouted Ranma again.

"Of course you're human! Well…half human anyways." Said Nodoka.

"HALF? IF THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER MOM IT ISN'T WORKING! WHAT'S THE OTHER HALF HOWLER MONKEY?" shouted Ranma.

Nodoka was getting a little irritated now.

"Young man! Believe it or not you descend from a proud warrior race that gets stronger after every fight!" said Nodoka.

Ranma seemed to have calmed down a little more and Nodoka figured now would be the best time to tell him the rest.

Ranma sat down and found he could lean back on his tail. Guess there were some advantages to having a tail.

Nodoka then began to tell Ranma the story of Goku, how he was it's greatest hero and champion. She then began to tell him all of the adventures he had, she had learned through Baba.

Ranma toppled over like he did in the episode where he Ukyo first came back.

"Wow. I've got some pretty big shoes to fill." Said Ranma.

"And you'll be able to fill them…in time." said Nodoka.

"Attention everyone! The second round of the semi finals are about to begin. Fighters please make your way to the ring now." Said the announcer.

"Where is that fox anyways?" asked Ranma.

Rebecca the fox then came running up to him and jumped into his arms. She was nuzzling her face against his chest.

"There you are. Come on, it's your turn. Let's go find you some hot water." Said Ranma.

Rebecca then started to struggle in his arms.

"Hey, just calm down a little will you? You're up next and you're going to want to be human for the fight…I think." said Ranma as he remembers the freak's way of dealing with women.

Well when he finally dosed her with hot water he got a big surprise. Rebecca was in front of him as naked as the day she was born.

Ranma fell over backwards with a bloody nose. He couldn't believe it! Him! Ranma, had a bloody nose! He was Ranma! He didn't **DO** bloody noses, he saw Shampoo in the buff for crying out loud! And yet here he was, on the floor, with a bloody nose.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Outside…

Four lovely ladies had those see through computer things out and were analyzing data about Ranma and his tail.

"Well?" asked Kiriko.

"It's true. He is a saiyan, or half of one at the very least." Said Amane.

"But I thought Saiyans were supposed to be extinct." Said Ryoko.

"Well there must be at the very least a couple left for this guy to be a saiyan." Said Kiriko.

Maiko had the biggest smile on. She was wondering how she was going to get around the whole 'No Earthlings allowed' thing. Ranma was the first person outside of her family to show her any sort of kindness.

_Flashback_

A bunch of kids had pushed a miniature version of Maiko down in the sand box.

"Nobody likes you. you're daddy is bad luck so that means you are too. You should just go back where you came from." Said the boy.

"You're never going to have any friends no matter what." said the girl.

Chibi Maiko looked like she was about to cry.

_End flashback _

Then when puberty hit her she had all the friends she could want. At least for a little while anyways, they were all boys but they still hung out with her, which is until they met her father. Then she was alone again. Okay she did have fans and even some friends, but her friends were all galaxies apart. She had just given up hope but then…

_Flashback_

Ranma walked over to where Maiko was and he held out his hand.

Maiko looked at his hand then at Ranma with a confused look.

"You fought a good match and have lots of potential. When you've finished your training let's have another match. I would like to be your friend if that's okay." Said Ranma smiling.

_End Flashback_

That smile made her go wild inside.

"Now I know Ranma is going to win." Said Maiko.

"I don't know. This Happosai guy is supposed to have a lot of experience under his belt." Said Ryoko.

"Ranma will beat him!" said Maiko.

"My don't we have confidence." Said Kiriko.

"MOM!" said Maiko blushing.

"Why are you blushing Maiko?" asked Amane teasingly.

"I-I…None of your business! I'm going to go make Ranma the offer. If he doesn't win, which I highly doubt, then we'll erase his memory." Said Maiko.

She then stomped off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rebecca, fully clothed, made her way to the ring.

Opposite her was the wrinkly old troll himself. She really didn't like they how he was looking at her bosom.

"Begin!" said the announcer.

Happosai began to run towards our favorite long haired red head.

"I forfeit!" said Rebecca happily.

Happosai along with everyone else face faults.

"And winner by default is…Happosai." Said the announcer.

Rebecca soon made her way back to the entrance.

"Rebecca! You didn't even try!" said Ranma.

"I just really didn't want to get glomped." Said Rebecca.

"I know the feeling." Said Ranma.

Just then another girl went up to Ranma. There was something about her aura that was familiar. Then it hit him.

"Hey! You're Ninja Girl!" said Ranma.

Maiko then covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sh! No one can know I'm Ninja Girl. Listen can I talk to you alone for a second?" asked Maiko.

"Sure thing. I'm given a little break before the finals start so the kids can get some candy and stuff. I'll be right back Rebecca." Said Ranma.

He then left with Maiko, he didn't know it at the time but Rebecca was fuming. She kept repeating to herself that she wouldn't sink to Akane's level.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Maiko handed Ranma some sort of plastic clipboard but it opened up kind of like a book.

"What is this?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma I'm going to frank with you, I would like for you to join the Galaxy Police." Said Maiko.

"Hold on! Back up! I have no idea what's going on here! What the hell is Galaxy Police?" said Ranma.

"Galaxy Police is exactly what it sounds like. Only it's not just one galaxy but almost all of them. We protect and serve the galaxy and fight pirates. The pay is good and the benefits are to die for." Said Maiko.

The more Ranma listened the more he got interested.

"Of course you would have to leave the planet and any chances of having a normal life would be gone." Said Maiko.

"Normal? Life? Me? HA! Never happen. Just when I got over my Jusenkyo curse I get a new friend sprouting out of my back." Said Ranma as his tail twitched.

"Uh yes. Well we usually don't allow humans to join but since you're only half human we can make an exception in your case." Said Maiko.

"Hm…can I think about it for a little while?" asked Ranma.

"Sure. I'll come back for your answer after you win." Said Maiko.

"But what if I don't win?" asked Ranma.

"Trust me. You will." Said Maiko.

She then winked at him and left.

A slight blush crossed Ranma's face.

"Okay Geru, you can come out."

Geru came out from behind his back.

"Geru I need to ask you something. If I do win, will the prize money be enough to get my mom out of debt?" asked Ranma.

Geru looked like he was processing the information.

"Well?" asked Ranma.

"Let's just say it's a good start. Geru. Geru."

"Well then it looks like I'm going to be joining the GP. Now Geru, it says here that they'd give me a reasoning unit or reasoning unit parts. Geru, I would like for you to be my reasoning unit." Said Ranma.

"Yay! Geru go with Ranma! Geru go with Ranma!" said Geru as he hovered around Ranma happily.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In some bushes near by…

"If Ranma's going, then so am I." said Rebecca.

She then pulled out a cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello? Washu? This is your number 1 student who would like to call in a favor………………..I would like to join the GP." Said Rebecca speaking into the phone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back with Ranma…

"Well I got two hours left. I wish I could have a few more matches in just to be sure of myself. I mean I've beaten the freak before that's too be sure but he's also beaten me a few times too." Said Ranma.

"Maybe we can help." Said a voice.

Two mysterious figures had jumped down in front of Ranma. They were…

"Kerin! And Prince Toma!" said Ranma.

"Yo Ranma." Said Toma.

"Kerin wishes to greet you Ranma Saotome." (A/N: Do I really need to tell you which one said that?)

"Well it's great to see you guys. Hey Kerin, how's the wife?" asked Ranma.

Sure these guys used to be enemies, but back then they were all fighting over Akane. and well since he wasn't her fiancé anymore why should they be mad?

"She has a set of twins on the way." Said Kerin.

"Hey, congratulations man. So what are you two doing here anyways?" asked Ranma.

"We came to the tournament because we both knew you would be here. We wanted to enter so we could have another match with you but we both arrived too late." Said Toma.

"But we couldn't help over hearing your predicament and are willing to help anyway we can." Said Kerin.

Ranma just smiled at this.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Two hours later…

Ranma was drenched in sweat.

"Thanks guys. I believe I am now thoroughly ready to face the freak." Said Ranma in shortened breaths.

"Hey Ranma, I've been meaning to ask, that thing coming out of your back…" started Toma while panting.

"Yes it's exactly what it looks like and no I don't want to talk about it. Besides it's time for my final match." Said Ranma.

With that he left the two exhausted martial artists with one thought 'Strange. I should be exhausted but instead I feel pumped up.'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma made his way to the ring. There he found Happosai waiting for him.

"Ready for a painful lesson?" asked Happosai.

"You're the one that's going to get schooled you freak." Said Ranma.

"Fighters ready? Begin!" said the announcer.

Ranma and Happosai charged at each other, they leapted up into the air and exchanged blows.

Ranma let loose his chestnut fist but none of the blows seemed to hit him.

"How can he even be able to dodge them?" asked a stunned Ranma.

"Elementary my dear Ranma. You learned your chestnut fist from Cologne correct? Well there for she knows it too." said Happosai.

"Well duh, what's your point!" said Ranma.

"Back in the days of old Cologne pulled out all the tricks on me when ever I got her angry. In short I learned how to avoid it." said Happosai.

Ranma was stunned but more determined than ever.

"Then let's see how you like this!" said Ranma.

He then powered up and had a glow that was usually on the Z fighters.

Ranma then flew off and kicked Happosai across the face.

"Amazing what you can learn by reading huh?" said Ranma.

Unfortunately Happosai did not land out of the ring. He got up and dusted himself off.

"I see that your going to take this seriously. Very well than, let me show you a technique that an old friend taught me, he passed away ten years ago. He was my best friend, we would spying on the ladies side of the bath houses together. Before he died he taught me his favorite technique as a sign of our eternal friendship. Ka..." started Happosai as he started to get into a position that was oh too familar for Ranma.

"No way!" shouted Ranma in disbelief.

Ranma in a corner: "Well ladies this is where we say good bye."

He then used the instant transmission and teleported away.

Me: "RANMA YOU COWARD! At least Rei'll help me."

I then see Rei running away fromSaturnand mumble under my breathe 'typical'.

I look to see that Inuyasha had mini moon on his head and was trying to shake her off.

Me: "I'll update just as soon as I can get these girls OUT OF HERE!"

Sailor Moon: "Ooooh stage light."

Me: "NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

CRASH

Me: "If my studio is still in one piece by then."


	10. The Tournament Ends

Me: "Hi everyone I would just like to take this time to say…"

The doors burst open and in comes DM-41, Diane and Rie in their sailor forms.

DM: "Where are they?"

Me: "Oh you mean the Sailor Scouts? Washu took care of them by having Sailor Moon press a button which ejected them out of my studio…well all except mini-moon. She's still on Inuyasha's head for some reason. Oh well, **bold lettering will mean that two people are saying the same thing at the same time.** I would also like to take this time to say that I will be auditioning for a theme song, winner not only gets their song in every chapter but also becomes a character Start the fic."

4

3

2

Kame house…

"What's that baka talking about? I'm not dead!" said an old man with sun glasses and a very long beard.

He was watching the fight on t.v. on with his big sister Baba.

"Well that food that you presumably got from the future did put you into a comma and it was pretty convincing Roshi." Said Baba

"Well yeah I guess you have a point…but you were the one who conjured it!" said Roshi.

"What can I say? The guy creeped me out." Said Baba.

"Well you got a point there. He was an even bigger pervert than I was, and that's saying something." said Roshi.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Tournament…

"Ka…." Started Happosai in a position Ranma was oh to familiar with.

"No way! Alright then freak, two can play at this game! Ka-ma-ha…"

"Ma…" said Happosai.

"**Ha!"** shouted both fighters releasing their kamehamehas.

The two blasts met in the middle, and now it was all dependent on who put in more ki.

"I got to admit…Ranma my boy…you've certainly…gotten stronger." Said Happosai struggling to get control of the fight.

"All thanks… to my heritage… from my… mother's side really." Said Ranma.

Then the blasts exploded and the two were sent to the opposite sides of the ring.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Planet of the Kias…

"Wow. This brings back memories." Said Goku.

"Elder...I was just wondering if after the fight we could see what levels of super saiyan Ranma will eventually reach?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"Well I guess maybe, but keep in mind the crystal ball that I'm using is damaged. It's a miracle it's even working at all. Still can't believe I lost that bet." said old Kai.

"I guess this teaches you that when it comes to Goku or Vegita you should bet on Goku every time." said Supreme Kai.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't remember any bet concerning me and Vegita." said Goku.

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't find out but I guess the cat's out of the bag now. You see a long time ago me and Baba made a bet of who could eat the most food, You or Vegita, I guess I bet on the wrong Sayin. Because she took all the crystal balls I had that were in tact! All I had left was this junk." said Old Kai.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tenchi's house...

Sasami was packing her things. Any minute now a GP transport ship was going to come by and pick her up. Sasami had already written down all of her recipes so the family wouldn't go hungry. She had been packing for quite a while, deciding that she was thirsty Sasami went down to get a drink. But not before giving herself a once over in the mirror, it was amazing how much she filled out, puberty had been good to her.

Sasami went down stairs and opened the refrigerator. Inside she saw a glass with a red liquid inside it.

"Alright, cherry koolaid!" said Sasami.

A few moments later Washu and Tenchi came down stairs.

"I got some very special koolaid for you Tenchi, then you can go see my daughter..." started Washu. But she then saw what Sasami was drinking and started to push Tenchi back up the stairs. When she was sure Tenchi was safe.

"Sasami! Where did you get that drink!" asked Washu.

"I got it from the fridge. Why, is it yours?" asked Sasami.

"Yes but it was supposed to be for Tenchi!" shouted Washu.

"Why? I thought Tenchi like lime koolaid." said Sasami.

"THAT ISN'T KOOLAID! If you drunk what I think you drunk then you can't even look at a man for twenty four hours! sigh. Sasami, what you might have drunk...is my new love potion. It lets the drinker fall in love with the first person of the opposite sex they see." said Washu.

Sasami screamed in fright. "THE GP IS GOING TO BE PICKING ME UP PRETTY SOON! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" shouted Sasami.

The next thing you know Sasami is wearing a blind fold.

"Why did you make a love potion anyways?" asked Sasami.

"Well you see I told Ryoko to do the dishes at this time, and I wanted Tenchi to drink that stuff." said Sasami.

"BECAUSE I WANT SOME FREAKING GRAND KIDS DAMN IT! I know that Ryoko is all too willing to do what's neccessary for it but Tenchi gets all noble when I bring up the idea. And yes I do admit I was chasing after Tenchi for a while myself but it just won't do to have your daughter to be in love with someone who you want to make thier father." said Washu.

"Wow. I never knew you wanted grand kids so badly Washu." said Sasami.

"What can I say, the grandmother in me got out. Now you go back upstairs and continue to pack." said Washu.

As Sasami left Washu took a long hard look at the drink. Something wasn't right here.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back with the Tournament...

Ranma and Happosai were exchanging blows, neither one managing to land any hits.

"Tell me Ranma...do you ever come up with any techniques of your own?" asked Happosai.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"From what I've heard you've only been using techniques that have been taught to you. Show me some moves that nobody had to teach you so you could use it." said Happosai.

Ranma's eyes widened. He was right, the chestnut fist was from the Amazons along with the Hiryu-Shoten-Ha, his most recently aquired techniques were from his ancestor. He had come up with a few techniques in the past but nothing that could help him now. Well that was going to change right now...he just needed to come up with a new technique. Ranma looked around for something that could inspire him, then he saw it, and orange star on a jacket.

"Okay then you shriveled up old gnome! One new technique, on the spot, coming up!" said Ranma.

Happosai got into a defensive position.

Ranma stretched out his hand and five balls of ki appeared. One for each finger.

"Galaxy-Star-Shooter!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma then shot the ki blasts towards Happosai. Happosai dodged the first two but the last three hit him. A dust cloud formed and when it separated there was Happosai, trying to get up.

"I must admit Ranma, I'm impressed. There just doesn't seem to be any end to at how strong you can get...but this fight isn't over by a long shot!" said Happosai now finally up.

"That's what you think old man!" said Ranma.

"Founding School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Ultimate Attack: Giant Mega Warrior Strike!" shouted Happosai.

Happosai then grew fifty feet tall. "Make no mistake boy, this isn't an illusion!" boomed Happosai.

Ranma then powered up and flew straight at the old man only for him to knock him down into the ring.

The referee started counting but Ranma quickly shot up into the air.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to beat me you wrinkled up lawn gnome!" said Ranma.

Ranma shot off towards Happosai only this time he landed a really good punch across Happosai's giant face.

Ranma then kicked Happosai at his knee caps.

"You really shouldn't have made yourself bigger. You were much more tougher to beat when you were smaller because now you'rea bigger taget." said Ranma.

"You might have a point." said Happosai.

He thenshrunk down to his original size.

"Ranma you are indeed a worthy opponent, but I'm afraid that Earth can have only one champion." said Happosai.

"You got that right freak, and it'll be a cold day in hell before I let a pervet like you be that!" said Ranma.

Happosai then charged towards Ranma but all Happosai got was..."SOLAR FLARE!" as the entire area was surrounded by a blinding light.

When all cleared Ranma had apparently vanished.

"Huh? where'd he go?" asked Happosai.

"Ka-Ma..." started a voice from above.

Happosai looked up to see Ranma in the air summoning a kamehameha.

"Ha-Ma-HA!" shouted Ranma as he sent a full throttle kamehameha straight towards Happosai.

The blast hit Happosai, and the entire ring for that matter.

Happosai landed outside of the ring unconscious.

The referee then started counting "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!"

It was clear that Happosai was trying to get up but couldn't.

"Ten! Winner of the match and World Martial Arts Tournament: Ranma Saotome!" said the ref holding Ranma's arm in the air.

The crowd went wild and Ranma had a smile on his face that was bigger than anyone had seen him smile.

"So tell us Ranma, what're you going to do with the prize money?" asked the ref.

"You want to know what I'm going to do with it? I'll tell you what I'm going to do with it! I'm gonna give it to my Mom!" shouted Ranma with happiness.

Nodoka wiped a tear of happinessaway. But then she noticed something.

"Where's my husband?"

Elsewhere in the shadows was Genma looking like a proud father.

"That my boy! Mr. Invincible." said Genma.

"Husband I knew you were proud of your boy!" said Nodoka.

Genma quickly turned around.

"N-Nochan! How long have been there?" asked Genma.

"Long enough to know that you truly do care about your son!" said Nodoka happily.

"Sh! The boy might here you! If he does I'll never be able to live it down!" said Genma.

Nodoka's face then went from happy to angry.

"Every son needs to hear from their father that they love him, husband he will hear these words from you or else!

Me: "And that's the end of that chapter."

Inuyasha: "HEY! Could somebody get this midget off my head?"

DM tried but failed.

DM: "Wow. She's on there good."

Me: "How about this mini-moon, you get off of his head and I'll do a Ranma crossover with SailorMoon, who I pair him up with is what I decide."

Mini-moon thought that this sounded good so she got off Inuyasha's head in which he started chasing after her with his sword.


	11. Saying GoodBye

Me: "Okay, apparently no one wants to audition their song for this story and become a character. Too bad too, I was going to put them in this chapter. start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma was preparing to enter a space ship. But first he wanted to say goodbye to everyone.

"Kasumi, if Akane was as nice as you I would've fallen for her right from the start. I'll miss you." said Ranma.

"Oh my. I'll miss you too, and don't worry about Akane, she's going to be taking some anger management." said Kasumi.

Ranma moved down the line to Ryouga.

"Ryouga, you had better start training because I'm going to back some day. And when I do, I want a rematch." said Ranma.

Ranma then held out his hand. Ryouga looked at the hand, then at Ranma and shook his hand.

Ranma then moved down to Shampoo and Mousse who had Roll glomped onto him and was desperately trying to shake her off.

"Shampoo. I know you've been hiding your feelings for Mousse for quite some time now." said Ranma.

"Sh-Shampoo no know what Ranma talking about!" said Shampoo not looking at his eyes.

"Oh I think you do, you see Toma told me about what happened after Mousse fought the bird brain." said Ranma.

Shampoo blushed involunatarily.

"And when you had on the contrary jewel on I heard from Cologne that you give him a few whacks as well." said Ranma.

Shampoo was speechless.

"But next time you see Mousse being glomped, hit the glomper not the glompee." said Ranma.

"GET OFF OF ME ROLL!" shouted Mousse.

"NEVER!" shouted Roll.

"And Mousse I think it would really help your chances with Shampoo if you got contact lenses." said Ranma.

"Me? Contacts? For my darling Shampoo anything!" said Mousse.

Ranma then whispered something in Ryouga's ear and he nodded. Ryouga then walked up to Shampoo's bike and it fell to the mercy of the Baksai Tenkutsu.

"Aiyah! Why stupid pig boy do that?" demanded Shampoo.

"BECAUSE I HATE YOUR BIKE ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE AKANE'S MALLETS!" shouted Ranma recalling all the times of being runned over.

Ranma then moved down to his parents.

"Ranma, there is something very important your father wants to say to you." said Nodoka.

"Um yes. Don't slack off with your training." said Genma.

Genma soon found a katana blade under his neck.

"I MEAN..."

"Go on dear husband, it isn't going to kill you I promise. But I might if you don't." said Nodoka.

"ALRIGHT THEN, RANMA LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD! YOU ARE MY SON AND I DOUBT YOU WILL FIND A FATHER MORE PROUD OF HIS SON IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE THAN ME!" shouted Genma.

"There. Now was that so hard?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes." said Genma.

"Ranma, one more thing." said Nodoka.

She then took out a box and gave it to Ranma. He opened it up to find some sort of red pole inside with it's holder tied to a rope.

"What is this?" asked Ranma.

"It's the Power Pole. It belonged to your ancestor Goku. It can stretch to any length just by saying Power Pole Extend. I want you to take it with you for luck." said Nodoka.

"Thanks mom, I will." said Ranma.

"One more thing Ranma. It is very important that you never under any circumstances look at the moon." said Nodoka.

"Uh okay. Why?" asked Ranma.

"It's better if you don't know." said Nodoka.

Ranma moved down the line to find Ukyo.

"Ranma...I'm sorry. Mrs. Saotome was right, you needed a friend not a fourth fiance. For that I apologize." said Ukyo.

Ranma pulled her into a hug and she blushed, Rebecca and Maiko fummed.

"No matter what happens Ucchan. You will always be my best friend." said Ranma.

He then pulled away from her and moved down to see the two old midgets themselves.

"Ranma, it was an honor to train you." said Cologne.

"Same here, but Ranma I need to talk to you in private." said Happosai.

The two started to walk off but they heard Cologne clearly say "Hurry back Airen."

"Who she calling Airen?" asked Happosai.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the midget who beat her!" said Ranma.

"Whatever, now Ranma there is something very important I must tell you. I am afraid that I can not accept you as my heir." said Happosai.

"WHAT?" shouted Ranma.

From a distance the others were very curious about what Ranma was shouting about. When he came back he didn't look happy.

"Ranchan what's wrong?" asked Ukyo.

"Let's just say that I have to be the founder of my own style of martial arts." pouted Ranma.

But he got over himself and moved down to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I'm probably going to miss you most of all." said Ranma.

"N-Not q-quite a-as much as you think Ranma." said Rebecca.

"Huh?" asked Ranma.

She then pulled out some sort of form.

"You see, I-I'm going with you." said Rebecca.

"WHAT?" shouted Maiko.

She snatched the forms Rebecca's hand to see that some how the Galaxy Police Academy had already approved them somehow. This was not something Maiko needed, she actually found a nice guy and already competition for him had started up. With a body like Rebecca's she was going to have to try really hard to become Ranma's girlfriend.

"I don't know how you did this but I guess there's no fighting it...for now. Come aboard." said Maiko.

"Come on Geru." said Ranma.

The little white robot soon followed Ranma onto the ship. "Geru! Geru!"

The ship closed up and started to take off.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but...I think I'm going to miss them." said Ranma.

So the three soon made their way to the bridge and sat down.

"So how long until we reach the academy?" asked Rebecca.

"Actually we have to make another stop here on Earth. A girl named Sasami." said the captain.

"Another one? You're kidding me." said Maiko with wide eyes.

"Nope." said the captain.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Planet of the Kias...

"Well now let's see. Crystal ball show us the stages of Super Saiyan Ranma will become." saidOld Kia.

The crystal ball flickered for a second and then showed Aisha, Maiko, Sasami, and Rebecca pushing each other out of the way. Apparently for some reason they all wanted to be first entering a certain room.

"What the heckis this?" asked Goku.

"Oops. That's his honey moon. Let's try again shall we?" asked Old Kai.

The crystal ball flashed again and showed Ranma with Light Hawk Wings.

"Nope that aint it." said Old Kai.

The crystal ball then flashed again.

"Wait a minute! Go back! He shouldn't of have been able to do that! He has Saiyan blood not Jurian! I checked!" said Supreme Kia.

"Too late now! Ah here we go." said Old Kia.

The crystal ball showed Ranma going Super Saiyan. It flashed again and showed Ranma reaching Super Saiyan 2. When it flashed again there was Ranma as a Super Saiyan 3. But when it showed Ranma as a giant golden gorilla the crystal ball shattered.

"I KNEW IT! We pushed it too far and it couldn't take it anymore!" shouted Old Kia.

"Aw, I wanted to see if he made it to Super Saiyan 4." whined Goku.

The Supreme Kia then got up.

"Excuse me but I really need to get going." said the Supreme Kai.

"Where to?" asked Goku.

"I need to speak with Lady Seto." said the Supreme Kia.

"Okay but don't you let her push you around, remember, she has no authority over you. Can't say the same for everyone else in the universe though." said Old Kai.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tenchi's house...

Sasami was still blindfolded but the stupid thing kept coming off no matter how many times she tightened it. But she couldn't help but feel excited, any minute now a GP Transport Ship was going to arrive and take her to the accademy. Everyone but Washu had to go away for a little while, something about carrot seeds.

Washu soon came out onto the lawn.

"Blindfold still giving you trouble?" asked Washu.

"Actually I think it's finally going to stay on this time." said Sasami.

"Well here's hoping." said Washu.

Washu then saw something in the distance.

"Ah here they are now." said Washu.

The transport ship soon landed in front of Sasami. The doors opened and a man led Sasami inside.

"So long Sasami!" waved Washu. When Sasami was on board Washu turned arouned. "If my hypothesis is correct Sasami's life might get a bit more complicated."

"This way to the bridge miss Sasami." said the man.

The man led her by the hand to the bridge.

"Hey this the other person from Earth? Hi I'm Ranma and I'll be going to the accademy too!" said Ranma.

However, Sasami accidentally tripped on her next step and the blind fold came off. The first person she saw was, you got it, Ranma. Her entire body blushed but she took Ranma's hands into her own. The backround changed to one of a medow with hearts all around.

"Hey...Hey cut it out!" said Ranma.

'I can't believe how attracted I am to him. Maybe even more so than I was to Tenchi. It must be the potion I took...hey where'd he go?' thought Sasami.

Ranma had used his instant transmission to transport himself somewhere else on the ship. This is of course after he freed his hands otherwise he would've taken her with him. He almost landed out side the ship, this technique was being very tempermental.

'Aw man. I can't believe the way that girl was looking at me like that. Hope she isn't another Kodachi...then again, Kodachi was never that cute. And her hair was really...NO! Ican't be thinking these thoughts! I refuse to fall for one of those...fan girls or whatever she is! No matter how cute...AGR! THERE I GO AGAIN!"

Meanwhile back on the bridge, Sasami was thinking about what just happened. 'Guess that potion got to do it's job anyways. But wow, I couldn't ask for a better specimen. Huh. Wonder why those two girls are glaring me.'

Rebecca then decided she needed to blow some steam and maybe look for Ranma.

Speaking of whom, Ranma was walking with Geru in thehall.

"Geru, why do I always attract attention like that? Can't I ever meet a girl just once who wants to just stay friends?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma unlucky. Geru! Geru! Geru!" said Geru.

"Oh who asked you anyways?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma asked Geru. Geru! Geru!" said Geru.

But at that very moment the ship shook. They were under attack, but thing that no one knew was that it was the Outlaw Star in disguise.


End file.
